


let me hold your hand

by markhyuck_bot (whocoups)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Daddy!Mark, Fluff, IT ISN'T A KINK, Little Space, Little!Donghyuck, M/M, STOP SEXUALIZING LITTLE SPACE, no sexual scenes, obviously i know the formatting isn't fit for ao3 but i need it posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whocoups/pseuds/markhyuck_bot
Summary: babies can be brave, and hyuckie wants to be brave for mark.





	let me hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> for she and for our lit grade
> 
> originally a tweet fic, will delete later

mark and little!hyuckie watching a horror movie together, and hyuck is a Brave Boy who isn't scared of them, but he notices how his daddy tightens the grip on their intertwined hands during scary scenes, and then relaxes them again, all while his facial expression doesn't change.

but as the movie gets scarier as it reaches the climax, even donghyuck starts flinching at the scenes, and he notices mark tensing up and not even relaxing now, so he cuddles up to his daddy's chest and asks him, "daddy, are you scared?"

mark furrows his eyebrows, denial on the tip of his tongue, but the sincere and curious look his baby gives him is enough to make the words die before they're said. mark can see that his baby means no harm, he won't make fun of him.

so with slight hesitation and embarassment, mark admits to his baby, "daddy's not very fond of scary movies, baby. he gets scared of them." he only watched the movie because donghyuck asked him to, all shining eyes and pleading looks, and who was mark to say no to his baby?

now hyuckie feels guilty because not only was he the reason his daddy felt scared, he also made him feel embarrased. he wants to comfort mark, so he moves to sit on mark's lap, turning away from the movie.

"but, baby-" mark gets cut off by a soft pair of lips leaving a peck on his. hyuck pouts, determined as he says, "don't pay attention to the movie," and then proceeds to press feather-light kisses aroung his face.

mark giggles when he gets it, letting the younger resume kissing his face, until the credits scene roll in, and he cups hyuck's face to kiss him properly.

"thank you, baby," he says, heart filled with love for his boy.

(later, when they're cuddling in bed and donghyuck is out of littlespace, hyuck says, "you know, you don't have to be embarassed about being scared." mark nods, bringing hyuck closer to him and resting his chin on the crown of hyuck's head. hyuck turns to face him, arms going around his neck as he says with promise, "besides, i'll protect you, just like how you take care of me." then, he proceeds to rest his head on mark's chest, and mark hopes hyuck can't hear his heart is beating crazily fast. and mark thinks that he could watch all the scary movies in the world, as long as donghyuck is there to hold his hand and kiss him through every one of them.)


End file.
